Wally West Identity Revealed
by Xxl Artemis West lxX
Summary: Story takes place after Star-crossed, when they reveal identities. My version of what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place before Batman reveals Flash and Superman's identities, in Star-crossed.**

The most famous league members in the entire JLA stood in the clothing store in Gotham City. There was an awkward silence as the heaviness of the situation set in. After a long day, one which is not over yet, they had all wanted for this disaster to be over. The Thanagarians, your not-so-typical alien race, was trying to destroy earth very typically.

"They'll be looking for the Justice League. Without our costumes, we are merely ordinary citizens." Martian Manhunter states.

Flash starts to protest, "Hold on a minute here. What about the whole secret identity thing? I mean, I trust you guys, but I'm not sure i'm ready to..."

"No, we must. Theres no other way." Batman says, budding in.

"What do you have to hide anyways?" John asks jokingly, no longer bearing his green lantern suit. Flash replays quickly, "I don't know about you, but I like my privacy."

"Besides Batman probably just wants to know my secret identity."

"Im sure he knows it already." John said rather swiftly.

Meanwhile, the others stay quiet. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter all silently, with a few words spoken telepathically, (thanks to Jo'nn), they all agreed it was for the best to pursue the risk. "We think we should do it." Says Wonder Woman out of the blue.

"You guys don't understand you don't have secret identitys!" Flash says, once again trying to intervene.

Superman knew he had to step up. Sadly he knew it to well. "Clark Kent." It was a simple two words. A first name, and a last name. Yet it grabbed everyones attention.

"What?" Asked Flash, looking very confused.

"Clark Kent, thats my name."

Batman understood what he was planning to do immediately. He knew it went against his codes, but Flash was right. As much as it hurts him to say. He wanted to know his identity ever since he spent 12 hours finding nothing that could lead him to proper results. He only had a theory.

"Bruce Wayne." He said, simultaneously taking off his cowl. All eyes were turned from Clark, to Bruce. Then after a few minutes of gawking over there teammates jobs and lives, all eyes were on Flash. Flash knew they were waiting for him reveal his name, but he didn't want to.

"No."

"You're Barry Allen" Batman said while scowling. Then out of the blue, Flash had laughed. At this point he was the only one that hadn't had their face showing.

"Me? Barry Allen? Hah!"

Batman was flustered. So much so that he pulled Flash's cowl off in one swift movement while he was chuckling to himself. "What the hell, bats!" He hollered. His cowl now down, red, wild hair sprung out. His features were those of a young adult, wonder woman (and some of the guys) had even thought he was handsome.

"We'll talk about this later." Was the last thing Batman said before they went to different directions.

-Gotham City Sidewalk-

"So why didn't you want your identity revealed?" John asked. He was apprehensive after Flashes outburst about Batman pulling down his cowl.

"Let's not discuss this now." John _knew_ something was _wrong_ when Flash sounded serious. He was not about to give up though.

John asked cautiously, even though he sounded like he was joking, "What do you have to hide? Huh, hotshot? Scared were gonna find black- mail?" Flash didn't responded, instead he just glared at John for a few seconds, then walked a little faster.

As Flash and John headed towards the train they saw Thanagarian soldiers looking over peoples ID's. "Flash. 2:00" John said, alarmingly. "I see them." He replied calmly.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Trust me."

John did not feel like trusting him, but he knew he had to: thats what friends do. They got to there turn.

"ID" The warrior commanded. Then out of his back pocket, Flash pulled out an ID.

"Wallace West."

The guard looked at John, "where's yours?" "He's with me." Flash said, making sure his friend stayed quiet. "We need ID from everyone." He had pulled the spear he was holding a little closer to himself.

"He left his wallet at his home. The place were going." The man scowled at him, but Wally didn't give up. "You really think we're harboring the Justice League? Im a forensic scientist, those guys mess up my job by collapsing buildings on top of my crime scenes! They literally are putting me out of a job, cause they solve all my cases before I do!" He ends his rant as the warrior steps aside to grant them access to the train. With a sly grin on his face, he takes a seat next to John. "What. Just. Happened?"

"I worked my magic." Then John came out of his stunned daze, and he realized what Flash, no Wallace, had said. "Wait. Your name's Wallace West? Your're a forensic scientist?"

"Yes, though my friends call me Wally. Yeah, I am." **Plz comment or PM me for advice on my** **story, i'll try to reply quickly. XD**

 **Im kinda losing interest in the story, buuuutttt... maybe if i get a BIT of support i'll continue. I hate to be one of those author, but constructive criticism, complements, or just plain old chatting drives me to finish/start stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Then John came out of his stunned daze, and he realized what Flash, no Wallace, had said. "Wait. Your names Wallace West? Your a forensic scientist?"_

 _"Yes, though my friends call me Wally. Yeah, I am."_

* * *

As they sat on the train in silence, John still didn't believe Flash, _Wally,_ had said. He didn't think it could be true. Wally couldn't be _smart!_ ' _That_ _came out wrong.'_ John thought. He debated with himself whether he really knew his best friend. He had seen the badge his fellow crimefighter possessed, it was authentic. John cleared his throat and asked hesitantly, "Wally?" he said, the name sounding weird being addressed to his friend. Wally turned around quickly(haha XD),

"Yeah John?"

"What else don't I know about you?" He finally realized how much he didn't know about Wally.

"What do you wanna know? I can't verify I won't lie."

"Are you... married?"

"No. Though I have a smoking hot girlfriend."

John was once again surprised by Wally. "What's her name?"

"Linda Park."

"Like the reporter?"

Wally looked like he was day dreaming, "yeah."

* * *

As they got to Bruce Wayne's,(Aka Batman), they were greeted by an English gentlemen.

"Hello gentlemen, Master Bruce has been expecting you." The kind butler said.

John gave him a look of confusion. "Master?" He whispered to Wally, "Yeah, Jeeves has been here like forever."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." As they chatted, Pennyworth unlocked the code to the entrance to the bat cave on the old grandfather clock.

"Master Wallace, Master John, right down here."

As they went down the staircase, they saw the rest of the league in civvies. "Hey guys!" Wally shouted. He noticed they were arguing. He decided to lighten up the mood, "Did J'onn eat alll the Oreos again?" They glared at the red-head. "Your Late." Batman said flatly. "Nice to see you too." GL said.

Bruce's head faced Wally.

"Wally."

"Bruce."

He glared daggers at the hero. Then, without a word, he walked into another room, and Wally followed. The rest of the leaguers eavesdropped in on the conversation.

* * *

 **Now I'm just teasing XD. Sorry I** **haven't written too much. Iv'e been busy with hobbies, sports, school, you know how it is.** ^o^

Next Chapter will be EXCITING! _You'll see_...He...he...hehehehehe..hehaha..Hahaha...ha..hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA (Awkward laugh)..ha?


	3. Chapter 3

"So now that we've established you know my secret..." Flash said.

John asked confusingly, "You're from another earth?"

"Like the lords?" Diana chimed in.

"Well, yes and no. Im from earth 16, it's very similar to this earth, yet very different. There's no Justice Lords though."

"Wait, how long have you been on this earth?" Batman asked.

"Almost three years."

John gave him an incredulous look."So you became the Flash at 21?"

"Yeah, but on my earth I started as a side-uggh-Partner", he corrected himself," at the age of 11."

"Your mentor must be cruel to make an child become a hero! That's an adult's job!" Superman said out of nowhere.

"I have to agree with Clark for once." Batman said, nodding to his fellow heroine.

At this Wally surprised everyone for the third time that day by laughing hysterically. "Whats so funny Wally?" John asked.

"On my earth, Bats was the first hero to take in a protege!"

At this John imagined Batman with a little kid with bat ears glued to his head and a black sheet with eye holes cut out over a small child.(I love Robin, don't get me wrong, but imagine Dick Grayson with bat ears glued to his head with a black sheet over the rest of his body XD)

He had started smirking. Diana looked at them weirdly. Once his laughing fit was over, he sobered up a bit.

They all looked at him pleadingly. "Well? Aren't you gonna tell us more?"

So, he decided to tell them his past, after not telling anyone for years, he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Well, when I was 6, my mother died. My dad blamed me, even though I see now how cancer isn't my fault, I still blamed myself back then too." They gave him a sympathetic look. "A few weeks after her funeral, my dad started drinking. He took his anger out on me. He... did things. Later, after I met my Uncle Barry, he realized my dad was...hurt-rting me. He was a forensic scientist, but he was also the Flash."

"But, you're the Flash!"

"He was the second Flash on my earth."

"Oh, continue I guess."

"My Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry adopted me, later after an experiment in a lab, I got powers at age 9. Then after 2 years of training, I joined the field as "Kid Flash."

"2 years later, I join this team of other young heroes. We consisted of Batman's sidekick, Robin. Auquaman's sidekick, Aqualed. Martian Manhunters niece, Miss Martian. Super-boy, which is kind of a a complicated story. Green Arrow's niece/sidekick Artemis." He faltered on Artemis' name. "And of course myself."

"You were on a team on sidekicks?" John inquired.

"Don't call us, _them,_ sidekicks."

"Very interesting." Diana said.

"Anyways, me and Artemis retired. The team recruited new heroes. Five years later, Artemis and I were called for a undercover mission. More Artemis than me. We were stopping an energy chrysalis from destroying the world, you know how that goes. It was a few speedsters trying to unravel it like a tornado. Flash, Impulse, and I were running at top speeds. Since I was the slowest, the excess energy hit me. I started to go transparent, I looked through my hand, and my whole body flickered. The energy sent me into this earth."

Batman pieced together things in his mind."What did you do once you were transported?"

"I saw the Flash in this world was Wally West. I laid low, got a job. I made due with what I had. Then, the Flash of this world died. I stepped up, no one even noticed he Flash was gone. Patty, Wally's old girlfriend, broke up with him the day before he died. His family was deceased. So I quit his job, got a new one of course, and I took over his apartment. I feel terrible every day. I feel like I'm replacing him, and nobody noticed."

 **I really don't know whats gonna happen next. The story kind of already passed the climax, so now it's boring to me.**

 **I was thinking of doing the same story but** **instead of him being from YJ universe, he will be a former Titan, IDK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Imagine chapter 3 didn't happen.**

Batman glared at Wally, he couldn't figure out who this Wally West was.

He suddenly spoke, "Clone?"

"Nope." Wally responded.

"Time Traveller?"

"Nope. Well, yes, but not in this case."

Batman continued to glare at him.

"Lord Flash?"

"No, but you're closer."

"Dimension traveller?"

"Righto!"

Batman didn't know if he was telling the truth. He had known Flash for 3 years, never had he thought Flash was more than just a goofball who happened to be a superhero.

Baman had so many questions, he hoped Wally would answer them. "How long have you been here?"

"About four years."

"What's your real name?"

Wally humored him. "John Adams."

Batman glared harder At least this is the Wally he knew.

"Wallace West." Wally decided to let Bruce interrogate him. It's the least he can do, for not telling them his secret.

"Who were you in your dimension?"

"What? Do you want my whole back story? Because we minus well get the rest of the league in here. They're eavesdropping anyways."

Both heads turned to where the league were eavesdropping. "You guys can come out now!" One by one they shuffled out to Wally and Bruce. They sat down in chairs around Wally, as if he was telling them a story around the campfire.

"In my dimension, I was part of another team. The Titans."He said proudly. "The Justice League still existed, but they saw there teammates as well, teammates. My team were friends, we all were really close. Anyways, I should start from the beginning, I guess. When I was younger I got powers at age 13. My Uncle Barry was the Flash at the time. I was his partner Kid Flash. Eventually, he died saving the entire universe. Long story short, I was the Flash for a while and Barry came back, I settled down with my wife Linda-"

"WIFE?!" John did not believe Wally had a WIFE!

"I'm much older than I look."

"How old?" Bruce asked.

"I was 38. Then when I came to this dimension, I was deaged to about 20."

"How old are you mentally?" J'onn asked.

"Well with me being deaged, to you guys, I'd be about 42."

"What do you mean, 'to you guys'?"

"Well speedsters minds are different than normal humans and pretty much anyone else's. Time is slower to me, so I mentally age faster."

They stared at him incredulously. "Basically, to you guys I've lived for about 42 years. To me, I've lived for about... 202 years. (12 months in a year. I guessed 1 month is like half a year to a speedster. 6 x 42. I don't know if I did the math right.)

John almost fainted right then and there. "202?!"

"Anyways..."Wally continued his story. He told them about Linda, Barry, the Titans, and even Flashpoint. Then about how he came to this dimension.

 **THE END!**


End file.
